


Dikaion (Justicia)

by Aledono



Series: Logos [16]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante su entrenamiento, Shura comete el error de asesinar a su maestro. Ewan de Escorpio se enfurecerá e intentará cobrar venganza por la muerte de su amigo. Afortunadamente, Aioros estará ahí para defender al pequeño Shura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dikaion (Justicia)

—¿Ya podemos ir a comer?

Aioria corrió hacia mí alzando los brazos y revoloteando sus pestañas como lo hacía cada vez que quería pedirme algo. Estiré mi mano derecha hacia él, aunque sólo para limpiar un rastro de polvo en su mejilla.

—Acabamos de desayunar.

—Pero ya tengo hambre —su vocecilla aguda y suplicante no me conmovió.

—Últimamente comes demasiado. Si sigues así comenzarás a engordar —le di un par de palmadas en la espalda, obligándolo a avanzar—. Vamos al Templo de mi maestro a darte un buen baño.

—¡No necesito bañarme!

—¿No? Traes tanta arena en el cabello que podrías hacer un castillo con ella.

Aioria bufó por mi mala broma. Sin embargo, sacudió sus cabellos con fuerza antes de que una ligera nubecita de polvo se alzara sobre su cabeza. Instintivamente, llevé mis manos hacia mi propio cabello y lo sacudí para no tener la misma apariencia sucia y desgarbada de mi pequeño acompañante.

De repente, un cosmo chocó contra el mío con fuerza. La energía era intensa y aguda, pero la voz que llamó mi nombre fue firme y queda; una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

—¿Shura? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Su cosmo titubeó, reduciéndose para luego amplificarse con nerviosismo como la luz de una vela frente a una ventana abierta.

—Mi maestro…

No fue necesaria más explicación; esa simple frase me bastó para enfocar aún más mis sentidos en búsqueda del cosmo del Santo de Capricornio. Traté de localizarlo por varios segundos, hilando tenues rastros de energía que llevaban todos hacia la misma dirección: un punto frío y vacío en el que no se podía reconocer ninguna señal de vida.

—Estará bien, Shura —dije—. Sólo tienes que mantenerte tranquilo.

—Mi mano… —respondió después de un breve silencio—. No sé qué pasó. No pude controlarlo.

—Hablaré con el Patriarca —entre silencios pude escuchar la voz de mi hermano, mas no me atreví a desviar mi atención hacia él—. Él lo entenderá. ¿Puedes venir al Santuario? Todo saldrá bien si le explicas lo que pasó.

—Escorpio.

Aquella palabra fue pronunciada tan desdeñosamente que me provocó escalofríos. Yo también lo había sentido: el cosmo del Octavo Guardián desplazándose desde Atenas hasta los Pirineos. Era obvio que Ewan de Escorpio sentiría la muerte de su mejor amigo. Más obvio aún era que éste no perdonaría a Shura con facilidad.

En ese instante dejé a Aioria atrás, lanzándole una rápida orden para que siguiera adelante hasta el Templo de Sagitario, mientras yo mismo corría hacia el Templo de Atena. No estaba seguro de que el Patriarca recibiría la imprevista visita de un aprendiz, pero confiaba en que la muerte de uno de sus Santos le sería tan clara como a Escorpio y que comprendería el por qué de mi insistencia.

Sabía que tendría tiempo antes de que Ewan decidiera verter su ira sobre Shura. Reclamaría el cuerpo de su amigo y lo traería de regreso al Santuario para su sepultura. Ese era tiempo suficiente para que él calmara su agresivo y confundido cosmo, y para que yo defendiera la posición del aprendiz de Capricornio.

—¿Shura? —éste seguía inmóvil, paciente, inquieto—. Escorpio no te hará daño; aún no. Lo mejor será que te quedes en España. Entre más lejos de él, mejor.

El niño accedió sin dudarlo.

Para cuando llegué al Templo de la Diosa, el Santo de Escorpio ya había regresado al Santuario. Fui recibido por Arles a quien le solicité una audiencia con el Patriarca. El Santo de Altar me miró por varios segundos, conteniéndose un reclamo por ensuciar el sagrado edificio con mi vieja ropa de entrenamiento.

—Ya estás aquí —murmuró con gravedad, dando media vuelta para luego caminar hacia las rojas cortinas del Templo—. Su Santidad te espera —de nueva cuenta me lanzó una despectiva mirada—. Por favor, sacúdete las sandalias antes de entrar.

Tras decir esto el hombre se perdió entre la tela que separaba el vestíbulo del resto del Templo. Después de varios instantes de perplejidad, comprendí que debía seguir a Arles. Sacudí el polvo de mis zapatos y ropa, y seguí los pasos del Santo de Altar.

Esa fue la primera vez que entré a las zonas privadas del Patriarca.

* * *

Fui recibido en el estudio del Patriarca, por lo que supuse que el hombre se encontraba indispuesto. La avanzada edad de nuestro líder no era un secreto, tampoco lo era el hecho de que pronto se vería obligado a elegir un sucesor.

Me hinqué ante él a unos pasos de su amplio escritorio. A mis espaldas, Arles mantenía una respetuosa distancia. No necesitaba verlo para adivinar que su mirada estaba clavada en mi nuca.

—Imagino que estás aquí porque temes por la seguridad de tu amigo, ¿no es así?

—Le puedo asegurar que Shura no mató a su maestro intencionalmente.

—Nadie lo ha acusado de semejante cosa —interrumpió Arles—; me parece que tu presencia aquí es innecesaria. Conocemos bien el potencial de Shura. Por desafortunada que haya sido la muerte de Argenis, esto era algo que él mismo previó. Fue por eso que decidió alejarse del Santuario.

Su Santidad alzó su mano izquierda en tono conciliatorio.

—Me parece que lo que trae a Aioros a este lugar no es el temor a nuestro veredicto —instintivamente, bajé mi mirada—. Su temor yace en el Santo de Escorpio.

—Temo que busque venganza por la muerte de su amigo.

—Escorpio es un hombre impulsivo, mas nunca desacataría las órdenes directas del Patriarca —aseguró Arles—. No estará de acuerdo con su decisión. No obstante, sabrá que no podrá hacer nada al respecto y obedecerá

Por más que deseé hacerlo no pude creer en las palabras del Santo de Altar. La fama del Santo de Escorpio lo precedía. Puede que no se atreviera a matar a Shura, pero podría herirlo lo suficiente como para dejarlo a medio camino del Aqueronte.

—¿Qué hay sobre Shura? ¿Qué es lo que debe de hacer ahora?

El Patriarca no me respondió inmediatamente.

—Supongo que ya has hablado con él. ¿Te dijo precisamente cómo fue que Argenis murió?

—No, señor —admití—. Sólo dijo algo sobre su mano.

Arles no se molestó en disimular una expresión de sorpresa. Me dio la impresión de que el Patriarca hizo el mismo gesto debajo de su máscara.

—Parece que Argenis tenía razón —murmuró para sí—. El cosmo de Shura es aún muy agresivo. Sería peligroso tenerlo en un lugar tan poblado como el Santuario. Su maestro lo sabía, es por eso que decidió llevárselo.

—¿Entonces lo dejaremos solo en ese lugar?

—Es un niño muy hábil. Sé que pronto dominará la técnica que derrotó al Santo de Capricornio. Además, no estará solo; tendrá a otros cinco compañeros para apoyarlo. También sé que podrá contar contigo Aioros.

Asentí.

—Aún así…

—Aún así dudas del Santo de Escorpio. Quizá yo también lo haga y por eso deseo mantener a Shura lejos de él.

—Ewan nunca le ha dado motivos para desconfiar de él, su Santidad —arremetió Arles.

—No, pero cuando las personas pierden a un ser querido suelen cambiar. Confiemos en que nuestro compañero lo haga para bien —se inclinó levemente hacia mí—. Escorpio pronto vendrá a exigir su retribución. Yo se la negaré y tú estarás ahí para defender a tu amigo si es necesario.

Me sorprendí por la generosa oferta del Patriarca. Apenas unos minutos atrás dudaba si su Santidad me recibiría siquiera, y en esos momentos no sólo me ofrecía otra audiencia sino que me permitía defender a mi amigo de las acusaciones de un Santo de Oro. Mis palabras fueron pocas para agradecerle por aquella oportunidad. Con ello se dio la reunión por concluida y Arles me llevó de regreso al salón principal.

—Te aconsejo que estés aquí mañana temprano —indicó mientras abría las puertas del Templo—. El Santo de Escorpio no suele madrugar, pero algo me dice que no podrá dormir esta noche.

Le aseguré que aceptaría su consejo y le di nuevamente las gracias.

Él arrugó la nariz y entró de nuevo al Templo de Atena.

* * *

Justo como Arles previó, el Santo de Escorpio acudió al Templo de Atena a primera hora del siguiente día. Tuve la oportunidad de llegar unos minutos antes y para cuando el Caballero cruzaba la larga alfombra roja hacia el trono, yo ya estaba hincado a un costado del salón. Me sentí aliviado de que el Santo de Altar no nos acompañara esa mañana. Él tendía a ser muy permisivo con Escorpio, y temía que tomara partido suyo si iniciaba una discusión.

Ewan cruzó frente a mí sin siquiera mirarme. Lucía cansado, con un par de remarcadas ojeras que le daban una apariencia sombría. No obstante, su cosmo era una clara señal de que la falta de sueño no había hecho mella en su decisión. Su energía ardía con fiereza y un extraño brillo rojizo titilaba en sus ojos, como si estuviera listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Nunca antes el Santo de Escorpio me pareció tan peligroso.

Tomó su lugar ante el Patriarca, se retiró su casco y lo acunó en su brazo izquierdo.

—Cuando solicité una reunión con su Ilustrísima no pensé que sería escoltado por un aprendiz.

—Aioros es amigo de Shura. Tiene derecho a defenderlo de lo que, supongo, es una acusación de asesinato.

—¿Acusación? Yo no he venido aquí a acusar a nadie; considero que la culpabilidad de ese muchacho es suficientemente clara.

—Cierto es que Shura es el responsable de la muerte del Santo de Capricornio —admitió el Patriarca en tono pensativo—. Aunque también es cierto que se trató de un accidente. Esto se confirma con el hecho de que no ha huido de su campo de entrenamiento. Ha permanecido ahí desde ayer, tal y como este joven aprendiz se lo recomendó. Igualmente, sé que está dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo que se le imponga.

—Me parece que tanto su Santidad como este jovencito saben qué clase de castigo es el que solicito para él.

—Nosotros no asesinamos a los aprendices que no pueden controlar su poder, Escorpio. Muy al contrario: los ayudamos a que descubran cómo dominarse a sí mismos, para que aprendan a usar sus habilidades en nombre de Atena. Son nuestra responsabilidad, y les ofreceremos nuestra ayuda siempre y cuando estén dispuestos a recibirla.

El cosmo del Santo pulsó con fuerza, pero pronto regresó a su estado inicial. Supuse que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir un 'no' por respuesta. Comenzaba a sentirse acorralado y la extraña sensación lo perturbaba.

Su descontrol me dio la fortaleza y el descaro suficiente para tomar la palabra.

—La prudencia y el honor de Shura se han demostrado en varias ocasiones. El Santo de Capricornio sabía de esas cualidades, confiaba en él y no dudaba que se convertiría en su sucesor.

Mi impertinencia fue rápidamente reprendida con una firme mirada de Ewan. Sus iris, totalmente enrojecidos, se clavaron tan profundamente en mí que, no queriendo incitarlo más, decidí atenuar mi cosmo.

—Es cierto, Argenis confiaba mucho en él. Ya vimos que eso no le funcionó muy bien, ¿verdad? —dirigió nuevamente su atención al Patriarca—. ¿Su Santidad realmente piensa en premiar a ese niño con una Armadura Dorada?

Preguntó con incredulidad, como si no pudiera concebir a Shura portando el Manto de Capricornio. Algo que para mí era tan claro, a él le parecía completamente inadmisible.

—Yo no soy quien decide si un aprendiz es digno de portar una Armadura. Tanto el destino como sus habilidades son los que toman esa decisión.

—Es demasiado joven.

—No sería el más joven hasta ahora —aseguré.

—¡Absurdo! ¡Asesina a su maestro y como premio es declarado uno de los Doce!

—No sería el primero en ser premiado así.

Nuevamente, el cosmo de Ewan se sacudió, pero esta vez no se trató de un descuido. Su aura se abalanzó hacia mí, violenta y amenazante y por un instante temí por mi vida.

—Suficiente —la voz del Patriarca resonó en las altas paredes del Templo—. Concuerdo con que la muerte de Capricornio fue una gran desgracia. No obstante, se trató de un accidente y no permitiré que dañes a Shura en busca de tu venganza —suavizó su voz—. Aunque tienes razón al decir que aún es demasiado joven. El niño es peligroso y aún más si tuviera una Armadura. Le daremos tiempo para que se haga más fuerte, más… estable. Continuará su entrenamiento en los Pirineos, y sólo hasta que demuestre ser lo suficientemente apto podrá reclamar su lugar como un Santo de Oro.

—Matará a sus compañeros tal y como lo hizo con su maestro.

El cruel resentimiento en las palabras de Ewan me irritó.

—Shura no es como usted. Él no mataría a alguien sólo por disfrute.

El hombre arqueó la ceja y el color de sus ojos se aclaró hasta un prístino azul. Posteriormente, alzó su rostro hacia el Patriarca en una última plegaria por lo que él denominaba justicia.

—Escucha bien, Ewan. Yo también comprendo el dolor de perder a un amigo. Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y te aseguro que el tiempo terminará por atenuar tu pena. Hasta que esto ocurra deberás contenerte y comportarte como tu rango te lo exige.

—Habrá de disculpar mi orgullo, Maestro, pero, de algún modo, es mi rango el que me exige atenerme a él —renuente, su cosmo cedió de golpe—. Si bien no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión, la acepto porque confío en que es lo correcto.

Se puso de pie, se inclinó una última vez e inició su camino al exterior del Templo.

—¿Aioros? —llamó el Patriarca—. Me parece que deberías ir con Shura, explicarle qué es lo que hemos decidido esta mañana.

Gustoso, accedí a la orden. Segundos después me despedí del Patriarca y salí del salón principal. Una vez que cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me percaté de que el Santo de Escorpio me esperaba. Mi primer instinto fue el de alejarme de ahí lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, al ya no percibir hostilidad de su parte, me atreví a escucharlo.

—Sólo me gustaría dejar algo muy en claro, aprendiz: yo no asesino porque disfrute hacerlo. Lo hago porque es mi deber —se colocó su casco con parsimonia—. El hecho que disfrute hacerlo es una historia muy diferente. Verás, el mundo va mucho más allá del blanco y el negro. Te recomiendo que aprendas eso de una buena vez; te ahorraría muchos problemas.

Me miró larga y detenidamente por casi un minuto. Después de eso, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia Piscis.

* * *

El campamento de Shura se encontraba a varios kilómetros del pueblo de Castanesa. Si bien aún faltaban un par de semanas para que iniciara el invierno, la cima de las montañas ya estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de nieve. El aire delgado y el viento helado alteraron mis sentidos y tuve que tomarme un par de minutos para aclimatarme antes de buscar a mi amigo.

Fue fácil localizar la cabaña de los aprendices, pero no encontré a nadie ahí. La única señal de que ese lugar aún estuviera habitado era el rastro de pisadas que salían y entraban del edificio. Una vereda de nieve removida me guió algunos metros cuesta arriba, donde encontré una hilera de gotitas rojas sobre la blanca superficie. El rastro venía de aún más arriba, en un punto en el que la nieve se revolvía con el pasto y una gruesa capa de sangre seca. Desvié mi ruta de ascenso adrede. No tenía interés de andar sobre el lugar en el que Argenis de Capricornio había pasado sus últimos segundos de vida.

Minutos después encontré a Shura. Estaba recostado sobre una saliente rocosa, despierto. Miraba hacia el nublado cielo y de cuando en cuando frotaba sus brazos con las manos, quizá por el frío provocado por sus ropas humedecidas por la nieve. Mi amigo estaba tan ensimismado que no se percató de mi presencia hasta que me senté a su lado.

—¿Aioros? —quiso abrazarme, mas se contuvo. Se limitó a parpadear varias veces con ojos tristes y a bajar la mirada.

—El Patriarca me envió a decirte que todo estará bien —apretó los labios, como si aquella respuesta no fuera la que esperaba.

—¿Puedo regresar al Santuario?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, sintiéndome tonto por apenas recodar que no todas las noticias que le traía eran buenas.

—No. Quiere que sigas entrenando aquí. ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

—Creo que fueron al pueblo —sonrió con tristeza—. Está bien, ya desde antes me tenían miedo.

Eran pocos los momentos en los que había visto a Shura comportarse como alguien de su edad. Siempre me pareció que era un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, y por mala que fuese la situación en esos momentos sonreí ante su inocencia.

—Entrenarás con ellos hasta que te hagas lo suficientemente fuerte. Su Santidad está tan convencido como yo de que serás el sucesor de Argenis —Shura inclinó su rostro, ocultándose detrás de algunos mechones mojados—. De Ewan no debes de preocuparte, recibió órdenes explícitas de dejarte en paz.

—Lo imaginaba —su respuesta me descolocó—. De no ser así ya hubiera venido a buscarme —alzó su mano derecha y la observó con detenimiento—. Él ya no me preocupa.

—¿Le temes a tu nueva técnica?

—¿Técnica? —hizo un mohín de disgusto—. Esa no es una técnica; es sólo un montón de energía que sale disparada por todos lados. Tuve suerte de sólo matar a mi maestro.

Se encogió de hombros y estiré mi mano hacia él para enredarla entre sus cabellos. Eso era algo que solía hacer cuando quería confortar a mi hermano; esperaba que tuviese el mismo efecto.

—Yo también tuve problemas con ataques nuevos. No deberías preocuparte tanto.

—Tú no lo viste. No viste cómo rompe todo a su paso; parte todo como si estuviese hecho de cal. Si no puedo controlarme a mí mismo, entonces, ¿cómo podría convertirme en un…? Ya nunca podría ser como tú.

—Lo controlarás, no tengo duda de ello. Eres joven, pero muy capaz; mucho más capaz que cualquier otro aspirante.

—No hay nadie más capaz que Aioros.

Reí quedamente y lo abracé. A él le tomó varios segundos atreverse a corresponder mi caricia.

—Dominarás esa técnica y después podrás regresar al Santuario.

Shura asintió, aunque no se separó de mí.

—Tú también debes hacerte más fuerte —dijo—. Entonces ambos tendremos nuestras armaduras y pelearemos juntos.

Un ligero copo de nieve cayó sobre mi nariz e interrumpió la escena. Miré hacia el cielo donde cientos de copos comenzaban a descender. Una fuerte corriente de aire arremetió contra nosotros, y decidí que lo mejor sería refugiarnos de lo que parecía sería una fuerte nevada.

Conduje a Shura de la mano y no me molesté en pasar de largo el lugar donde había muerto Argenis. La nieve era intensa y en pocos minutos había cubierto casi por completo los oscuros rastros de su sangre.

Pronto no quedaría de esa mancha más que un lejano recuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió hacer un sidestory con POV de Aioros. Supongo que pensé que sería fácil porque es así cuando trabajo con Seiya. Ingenuamente creí que sería igual.  
> Pero noooooooooo. ¡Vaya que no!  
> De entrada Aioros es bastante más serio... y de salida... pues... me parece que es casi tan aburrido como Shion. LAmento mucho si lo hice algo OOC, pero quise darle algo de punch a su personaje. De cualquier forma, me imagino que si el tipo este fue y se metió al Templo de Patriarca no podía ser tan 'dull' como me lo imagino. Quizá sospechaba algo de Arles y por eso quiso espiarlo... lo cual realmente es una señal de una actitud bastante irrespetuosa o al menos anarquista. Además, le dijo estúpido a su hermano. Quizá Aioros no es tan aburrido como pensaba. XD  
> Sobre Ewan, él fue aplacado por el Patriarca con facilidad no sólo porque es, ya saben, el Patriarca, sino porque él sabía que tenía razón. Seguramente podía escuchar la voz de Argenis en su cabeza: si matas a Shura te sacaré los ojos y el cerebro. Creo que si fue tan rápido para juzgar a los chicos de Jothan fue porque se quedó con ganas de desquitarse con alguien.  
> Esto... mmmm... creo que ya. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado! Nuevamente, este fic fue beteado por la maravillosa Gochy.


End file.
